


High School AU

by NotOmnipotent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Basket Ball, Bickering, Deductions, Gen, High School, Nautilus (Not the ship), Sherlock Being Sherlock, Swimming, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOmnipotent/pseuds/NotOmnipotent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright the next award goes to junior swimming!" Said the man behind the podium. The junior swim team cheered there were 18 of them all laughing and joking with each other like they were one big family. "The best swimmer that beat all the school's previous record,didn't lose one race for there team, and is one of the best swimmer this school has ever had." There was slight tension in the junior swimming team but most knew who the award was going to. "Chemistry Holmes!" said the announcer in a much louder voice than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I super pumped to be writing this I will update (or will try) every couple of days.  
> I am using a lot of OC characters in this. Its just what I think Sherlock and Friends (Mycroft, John, Molly ex.) kids would look like. I made a character profile for them all if you want to read that and have a 1 up.  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Comment on what you like and don't like, and if I make some mistakes please tell me :3
> 
> C.H

"Alright the next award goes to junior swimming!" Said the man behind the podium. The junior swim team cheered there were 18 of them all laughing and joking with each other like they were one big family. "The best swimmer that beat all the school's previous record, didn't lose one race for there team, and is one of the best swimmer this school has ever had." There was slight tension in the junior swimming team but most knew who the award was going to. "Chemistry Holmes!" said the announcer in a much louder voice than before. 

 

"Uggggg" said chemistry annoyed "You're wrong Sherlock it wasn't the baker who killed the woman is was obviously the butcher!" "Why is that i have clear evidence that it is the baker who killed the woman. There is some flour underneath her fingernails obviously she went into the baker's shop walking in at the wrong time and got herself shot!" Sherlock said with a quiet voice at first but practically shouting at the end. "Whatever dad do what you wish, Take care Lestrade" stalking off not knowing where he was going. "Hey Sherlock I-" Greg started but was immediately cut off by Sherlock. "Why does he have to be such an arrogant...can't he just ...." not finishing his sentence before turning around sharply and stalking off in the opposite direction of his son.

 

"Chemistry Holmes?" the announcer repeated. A girl that was obviously not chemistry stood up from the now silent table of what used to be a joyful swim team. She walked up to take the reward. "Umm chemistry is not here to accept this trophy but we will give it to him when we see him next" nodding and walking back to her silent team mates. "Man can't he just come to one event we have?! Tommy said scratching his head "pfft yeah right the psychopath wouldn't even care if he got it..what a waste of an trophy" Jake said. "High functioning sociopath" an unknown voice said, startling the team. "Chem! You made it!" said the girl who accepted the trophy for him. "Indeed Lily" Chem said with a monotone voice with no smile. "Where were you?" Lily said "Nothing that you need to concern yourself about, I told you I was going to show up or not show up at all" he said as he sat in a seat next to lily. Lily giggled "What" Chem said slightly annoyed "So why did you come then" still giggling while she said it, she knew Chem would have never come to this event even if he was dragged and forced here. "disagreement" Chem said taking a sip of water. “With" said lily with an inquiring voice already knowing who it was. He looked at lily before setting the glass and standing up. "You know the answer to that in can see it in your eyes " Chem said fully annoyed leaving her and the swim team confused. "That's our Chem mysterious as always, here and gone in a flash."lily said. The whole group laughed and agreed but Chem was long gone. But Lily did notice that chems trophy was gone from the table.

Chem looked down at the award gripping it so tight his knuckles were turning white. He had tried to throw it away several times on the longest route back to 221B. "Sentiment" he told himself. Accepting that fact faster than he should have. Its dark out, the air was cold you could see your breath. A car pulled up next to him, not even looking who was in the car he opened the door and slid in. Sliding down in the seat looking at his small trophy which he inspected more than he had before. A gold man in a diving position at the top followed by a little piece of wood that held a plaque in place that said Chemistry Holmes Best Swimmer of junior class of 2015. "Sentiment" he said again quieter this time as if he would be punished for saying it. Holding it out to the person beside him. The person took the small trophy looking at Chemistry who was staring at the seat in front of him. "Chemistry Holmes Best Swimmer of junior class of 2015" a cold voice said. Chem sunk down further waiting for his Uncle to bash him for having sentiment over an object. Instead he got a couple pats on the head and a nod which he saw out if the corner of his eye. Which most likely meant excellent job I am proud of you. Chemistry's eyes lit up turning and hugging his uncle sideways in the car. His uncle put a hand on his back. Too much Chem thought and pushed away from his uncles touch. "Sir we have arrived at 221b"the driver said. Chem all but jumped out if the car but was pulled back by a cold hand. Looking at his uncle, taking a deep breath before he spoke."Mycroft" he said politely with a nod as his thank you for driving me home. "Better" Mycroft said letting go of Chems hand. Nodding once more to the driver before closing the door and jumping up the stairs of 221b.


	2. Favorite Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As class continued a girl got up out of her seat and sat on Hamish's desk. "Hamish right?" Said a girl sitting on his desk. Hamish nodded and smiled "don't talk to the freak" she said in a nasty tone "who?" Hamish replied confused. "The freak" she paused before continuing "Chemistry Holmes".
> 
> Tid Bit from the writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Yass well I am a day late I believe I haven't been keeping track!   
> Happy 4th of July! nothing to with fire works tho ;3  
> Hope you enjoy   
> comment/kudo if you want if I mess up anywhere please tell me :3  
> C.H

Sherlock was in his mind palace when Chem got home. He snuck up to his room dreading the heated argument they were going to have in the morning before school. Setting down his trophy in his messy desk before plopping down on the bed fully clothed and closing his eyes for the long day ahead of him.

 

Walking up eyes groggy he could see a thin layer of smoke on his floor. Sherlock had been trying to find out more about some smoke used for a case he was, is, trying to replicate it at least and Chem was his test dummy. Sherlock would never put Chem in any danger but a test dummy was a test dummy and accidents happened. Rolling off his bed, feet submerged in smoke he got dressed. Putting on a purple cotton shirt over his dark navy blue suit. Fixing his tie before putting on his trousers the same dark navy blue as his suit. Sherlock wanted Chem to have a fairly normal life which meant no skipping years, make friends, blah blah blah. It didn't really work out because when he was 4 he solved his first murder case on accident. Granted Sherlock was proud of him, but Sherlock wanted his son to be treated the same and not be called a "freak" or a "psychopath" like he had when he was younger. It still happens though Chem was the school freak, straight A's in all classes, best on his swim team, deductions, no filter when talking and no real emotion when he looked or talked to people. Chem walking into the living room where Sherlock was still in the exact same position as last night, he must have set the smoke generator on auto or something.. There was some toast, eggs and tea on the table. He silently thanked Mr. Hudson before grabbing a piece of toast and plopping an egg of top of that before he waltzed out of the house as if he had all the time in the world, when the school bell rang 15 minutes ago.

 

A black car was waiting for him when he stepped outside, climbing into the car once more the car took off in the direction of high school. When he arrived he nodded to the driver heading to his first class, history. Walking up to the door,dramatically pulling it open to find his teacher standing up next to some student. "Chemistry better late than never" his teacher said in a playful tone. Not paying to what his teacher said but instead locking eyes with this new student. Bright blue eye, bright blonde hair, shorter than Chem by a long shot. Hold himself up either to look taller or dads in military he quickly deduced. His brain started buzzing with all this information about him before the boy spoke. "Do by chance remember me we-" the boy got cut off by Chemistry. "Indeed we went to primary school together we had Mr. Igan as our math teacher and you were friends with Sam and if my memory serves me right which it always does, your name is Hamish, Arthur, Watson" said Chem in a cold voice. "Wow I am surprised you remember my name" Hamish said surprised. Chem rolled his eyes before taking a seat in the very back corner of the classroom. "Don't sit next to me Hamish, stay away from me" he said as Hamish sat into the seat next to him. "Why" he said smiling. Chem stood up walking out of the classroom before his teacher said "Chemistry Holmes you cannot keep skipping class " his teacher said looking up from the board " no point in me being here when i already know everything your teaching today" Chem said not caring. "Wait Chem" Hamish said by it was already too late Chem was out of the classroom.

 

Chem walked to his favorite place in school..the pool. Finding his annoying cousin Beckett reading a book with his feet in the pool. "Beckett? what are you doing here" Chem said in a confused voice " I should ask you the same thing brother mine" replied beckett "were not brothers were cousins Beckett" annoyed striping off his clothes until he was just in his boxers then proceeding to jump into the pool getting Beckett wet. "You're going to buy me a new book Chemistry! Showing Chem his now wet book. Chem swam up grabbing Beckett's leg. Pushing off the wall to get some momentum pulling his cousin fully dressed in the water. "Don't you daaaare" Beckett yelled as he got pulled in by his cousin. Beckett's clothes soaking wet, hair messed up from the water he had his phone in his pocket which was now broken. "Oh come on Beckett, Mycroft will just buy you a new phone and a new uniform" Chem said nonchalantly. Beckett got out of the pool furious acting in rage he threw chems clothes and phone into the pool before stomping off. "Oi uncalled for beckett!” Chem yelled from in the pool diving down to grab his phone that sunk down to the bottom of the pool.

 

~ 

As class continued a girl got up out of her seat and sat on Hamish's desk. "Hamish right?" Said a girl sitting on his desk. Hamish nodded and smiled "don't talk to the freak" she said in a nasty tone "who?" Hamish replied confused. "The freak" she paused before continuing "Chemistry Holmes". Hamish laughed, "whaddya mean chemistry is fine I knew him in primary? Sam use to keep him in check sometimes when he was...." Hamish trailed off when he saw chemistry comeback in soaked head to toe in only his boxers. "Freak!" The girl yelled. "Psychopath" another kid added on. "Don't you guys get bored of lowering the I.Q of the whole class." chemistry said in a bored voice. “Chemistry how nice of you to join us” is teacher said in a sarcastic tone. “ I have just come to grab my things that I left” Chem replied quickly before striding to the back of the room “You never come back once you-”the teacher got cut off by the bell. “Well ok then, class before you go you will write a page on a historic figure due next class” the class groaned in response. The class packed up their things and headed out leaving chemistry and Hamish alone in the classroom. “why would you tell me to stay away from you?” Hamish inquired. “ you could be popular Hamish, I suspect your dad was very popular in high school and I am sure you would like to follow in his foot steps. This would then tell me that you would not want to hang out with the school freak, me, if you were wondering because you cannot be popular if you associate yourself with me Hamish.” Chem finished by picking up his bag and striding out the classroom not enough time for Hamish to respond to what he just said.

 

The rest of the day went by fairly quick for Hamish. He had sat at lunch with Sam's friends and instantly clicked with them, Sam said that he should play B-ball for the school and Hamish said he would try out. Sam was the JV captain so he could put in a good word for Hamish.

His last class was Physical Science with Mrs. Baker. Hamish got lost in the giant school looking at his map he realized he was holding it upside down. The school was a huge indoor school 4 levels 3 sections split on each floor A,B,C which corresponds with what side and class room you're in. Very confusing to sum it up. He ended up in the gym area and there was a faint smell of chlorine. Following the smell completely forgetting about Physical Science he ended up at the edge of the school pool. There was only one person in the water and he currently underwater, Hamish started for a minute before realizing the kid was not moving. Hamish panicked but was soon relieved when the kid started to move closer to Hamish, still underwater. The kid pushed off the bottom with his feet shooting up fast before breaking the surface. “ Don't you have physical science with Mrs. Baker?” “ CHEM!” was all Hamish got out, geez Hamish thought I suck at talking to him! “ come to pick me up I see, don't know how Mrs. Baker knew I was down in the pool but I guess she is of average intelligence”. Chemistry sighed “Wait you're in Mrs. baker's class too?!” Hamish knew he shouldn't be surprised but he was. “ I see now, you got lost on your way to the science hall because a girl distracted you during break and you wondered aimlessly through the halls looking for the classroom but you had the map upside down and on top of that you hate physical science and you much rather prefer chemistry or Biology.” Chem hopped out of the pool when he finished his deduction, putting a towel on his head and grabbing his now dry clothes that he laid out. Hamish nodded earning a smirk from Chem but then Hamish turned his head back and forth chems smirk disappearing. “ What did i get wrong? Was it s guy you were looking at instead of a girl? Tell me Hamish!” Hamish blushed slightly he was looking at a girl so he didn't know why he was blushing. “ I didn't come to fetch you for Mrs. Baker I just got lost and walked in here it was just a coincidence that you happened to be in here and that were in the same class” Hamish paused “ wait how did you know my schedule anyway?”. “Simple, I read the paper in your hand currently holding back in history. Who were you looking at? Just curious is all.” Chem took off the towel of his head flicking his semi wet hair around before putting on his purple shirt. Hamish was just staring at Chem the entire time completely in a trance. “Sorry what did you say” “ Boy then” Chem smirked walking past Hamish, Hamish shook his head and caught up with chemistry within a couple of seconds. “It was a girl” Hamish said as they were walking through the hallway. Chem stopped and pushed Hamish into the wall and put his hand over Hamish's mouth. Hamish immediately punched Chem in the stomach on accident but when Chem fell to the ground he felt horrible. “Sorry sorry reflex” Hamish said. “Having a quarrel are we boys?” A boy appeared from nowhere. it clicked, Chem was trying to get them to class without the hall monitors finding them. The boy suddenly dropped down to chems side “ Are you ok Chem, jeez what did you say this time" the boy looked up at Hamish. “ you hurt my cousin now-”getting cut off by Chem “ Its fine Beckett i was trying to get him to class without being spotted by the idiotic hall monitors a.k.a you”. Beckett got up and took a step back before blank staring Hamish. snapping his fingers as he tried to identify the boy“ Hamish right? your friends with Sam” Hamish nodded. Scribbling on a piece of paper and gave it to Hamish. I will be contacting you later Hamish Watson. Beckett strode off past them completely forgetting about Chem being punched in the stomach. “ Give me that” Chem said standing up trying to read it. “ did he just blackmail me” Hamish said curiously “seems so Hamish, he is still rubbish at it though.” Both boys laughed and continued walking to Physical Science.


	3. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was easy for him of course having Holmes blood run through his veins, everything was black and white, everything unimportant stamped out of your head. The only things his mind enjoyed were in color. He had contemplated several possibilities why Hamish was full of color in his head and not black and white like everyone else he meet. But they all lead to a common denominator. You enjoy being in his company, he makes you smile inside, laugh, you let your guard down around him. But he could never tell Hamish any of this because he would laugh in your face and walk away from you , leaving you alone in a world full of black and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH man haven't not been posting every other day like I said I would..sorry, no excuses  
> Well hear it is your swim knight in shining swim trunks (purple and black to be exact)  
> Always enjoy comments and kudos if you want always makes me happy  
> Have a good day  
> CH

Swinging the door open dramatically, Hamish could have sworn that it was Chems favorite part of school. Mrs. Baker scolded Chem for never being on time before she saw a boy behind him. “Who would you be young man?” she said in a sweet fake voice, clearly still annoyed at Chemistry's lateness. Chem answered the question for him “ Hamish Watson, new starting today you should have gotten an email from the principal either today or yesterday concerning Hamish transferring to your class, now if you would stop wasting my time” Chem finished taking a seat in the back of the classroom taking out a small book and started taking notes. Hamish was smiling “That about sums it up” “Ok everybody” she announced to the class “ This his Hamish he will be in our class from now on please welcome him to our class” some kids said hello but most had their heads in books not caring for what the teacher said. “ Just take a seat anywhere Hamish they are all working on a major project I assigned them yesterday, you can work with Chemistry if you want ” she smiled Hamish nodded and headed back to where Chemistry was sitting. Hamish got himself situated before he turned towards Chemistry, who was currently looking at a picture of a dead body. Chem was tapping the table trying to figure out how to prove that it was the butcher who killed the lady and not the baker, but he kept coming up short. “ Is that” Hamish gulped, Chem slid the picture over to him before putting his head on the table. “Yes” in an upset voice. “right, should I be wondering why you're sulking over a dead body or not” Hamish said looking at Chem, or his hair at least. Chems head shot up “I am not sulking!” Chem said a bit too loud. “ok ok” Hamish said putting his hands up to show he wouldn't push it. Chem gave him a glare before resuming his position with his head on the desk. Hamish sat in silence the rest of class he wondered why none of the kids were talking if it was a group project but he really didn't care , the bell rang at 2:30 and Chem darted up so fast Hamish almost fell out of his chair. “If you're my partner then you have to catch up what I am doing, you're coming over to my house” Chem said pulling on Hamish's wrist. “ok gimme a sec” grabbing his bag and his phone, pocketing it. The hallways were full of teens leaving and talking to there friends in the hall ways but Chem ignored them all like they were not even there. It was easy for him of course having Holmes blood run through his veins, everything was black and white, everything unimportant stamped out of your head. The only things his mind enjoyed were in color. He had contemplated several possibilities why Hamish was full of color in his head and not black and white like everyone else he meet. But they all lead to a common denominator. You enjoy being in his company, he makes you smile inside, laugh, you let your guard down around him. But he could never tell Hamish any of this because he would laugh in your face and walk away from you , leaving you alone in a world full of black and white.

 

 

Chemistry was pacing around the front until a posh black car appeared in the circle of cars. “lets go I don't want Beckett coming with us.” Hamish laughed and was pulled into the car by Chem. They ended up having to wait for Beckett because the driver was told not to make two trips to receive both boys. Which made sense in Hamish's mind, but Chemistry was having none of it. When Beckett finally entered the car he shot a glare at Hamish and Chemistry before breaking the silence as they pulled away from the school. Not looking up from his new phone, Anthea delivered to him mid way through school he said “Explain” in a cold voice. “No, It's none of your business cousin.” chemistry replied in an equally cold voice. "It could be" Beckett replied "Its really not" Chemistry said looking out the window. Hamish was stuck in the middle of their bickering having sat in the middle seat. Beckett handed Chemistry, what looked like to Hamish a bran new I phone. “See, told you when did you get yours” Chem replied unlocking it “Mid day, but that's not the point this is the 5th phone you have either lost or destroyed Chemistry” Beckett replied never taking his eyes off the screen a small smirk appeared in the corner of Beckett's mouth but disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Chemistry of course saw it and whispered into Hamish's ear. “Texting his crush, see who it is for me” Hamish glanced over and he more or less just turned his head because they were that close. Hamish's eyes widened before he started blushing….Beckett was gay or at least if Chemistry was right he was. He was texting Sam Lestrade. Wait Hamish thought Lestrade is gay?!. Hamish was deep in thought before the driver said they have arrived. Chem pulled Hamish out, sticking his tongue out at his cousin and Beckett copied him, closing the door in Beckett face he made his way up to 221 B Bakers Street. The car drove off and as chemistry was unlocking the door he said “Sam Lestrade right?” confirming with Hamish “Ya is Sam gay?” Hamish asked softly “Not that I know of but Beckett has a crush on him. Vice versa for there parents though.” Chem said walking in and hugging an old woman “ Wait there parents! Tell me everything” Hamish was jumping up and down , he was never one for gossip but this was too good. Chemistry explained how Greg Lestrade, Sam's dad, had a crush on Beckett's dad. They were walking up the stairs when the old lady asked if they wanted tea “Sure Huddy” Chem said before walking into the flat.

 

There were boxes everywhere full of papers there was a couch against a wall a little coffee table to follow that then there was 2 chairs one was a dark black leather chair with a silver frame holding it up while the other was White version of the exact same chair. There was a skull on the fireplace which Hamish thought looked a little too real for comfort. The was a violin case by the window with some music sheets on a stand “You play?” Hamish asked “That would be my father but if i really wanted to it would take less than an hour” Chem shrugged walking into the kitchen. Hamish followed him where there was a man looking into a microscope. He was tall hunching over the small chair, obviously too big for it, he had the same hair as Chemistry, long hands, pale white and really skinny from what Hamish could tell. “Father” Chem said in a cold voice, Hamish felt awkward they must have not had a good relationship Hamish thought. “We do, whoever you are” Chemistries father said “What” Hamish said confused “ Our relationship as you put it is just fine we had a...disagreement last night” making hand gestures before looking back in the microscope. “Right-how did you” Hamish started before “Not today Hamish” Chem said fast before pulling him out of the kitchen, was it really even a kitchen it had lab equipment on the table didn't really look like where people eat. “We don't” Chemistry's father said “Sherlock” Chemistry shouted at his dad, they had what Hamish thought was a starting contest it looked like Chemistry won when his dad growled and looked back into his microscope.


	4. Nautilus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry drags Hamish up to the school roof one day, Hamish is surprised at what is up there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I wrote this I was upset I couldn't have a Nautilus of my own. This is part of the story, it was actually a side story but then Nautilus became part of the story in my later chapter so lets just pretend this happens sometime on a school day :3  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated  
> CH

It was a puppy, a little gray. With big blue eyes and a pink little nose as Chem explained on their way up to the balcony. When they arrived It was currently sleeping in a small dog bed that was black. “Nautilus” Chem called out to the puppy. The puppy shook its body almost falling over before walking and tripping over itself several times before it reached Chem.”Why do you have a puppy on the roof of the school?” Chem shrugged. There was no way he could take the puppy home, Sherlock would undoubtedly experiment on it, so he left him here.

“Though you might want to have him” Chem hit himself internally for saying that. What if Hamish said yes. “No what's the real reason Chem” Hamish had known chm for a short time but had mostly figured him out, he skirted around emotion and caring and either shook it off or put something or said something rude to make up for it. “I thought you might want to see him, I have never really showed him to anybody or anything for that matter” Chem shrugged “Plus you're a dog person so maybe you could teach him a trick or something”. Hamish laughed “Sit” Hamish said out loud and the puppy sat, tail wagging “Lie down” the puppy followed the order as if it was second nature. “Roll over” the dog tilted his head before standing up and turning around in a circle. “Close enough ok how about Speak” the pup let out what seemed to be some type of bark but it really was nothing more than a yawn. “Weird” Hamish scratched his head tilting it slightly “What!” Chem said worried as ever “Well he got them all on the first try” Hamish tapped his head “Either your dog is the smartest dog I have ever seen or you already taught him tricks” Chem blushed “Smartest dog” Chem said and Hamish just nodded.


End file.
